Hercules (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary The most famous of all of Zeus' mortal children, Hercules is known throughout the multiverse for his feats of strength and acts of heroism. Unlike many other gods, Hercules was not born into the position or given his godhood. Instead he earned it through extreme effort and sacrifice. In his mortal life he was well known as being quick to anger, and while he has cooled off as a Demigod, his wraith is no less fearsome. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, possibly 6-C '''| '''High 6-A Name: Hercules, Heracles Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Within recent memory Classification: Hero | Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic weapons and spells can interact with spirits, souls, intangible beings, and even conceptual or abstract creatures), Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Resistances to the following powers | All previous to a much higher degree. Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, all gods can regenerate from being destroyed by the sphere of annihilation, which erases something from all levels of existence), Life Manipulation (Can give inanimate objects semi-sentience and life), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation (Can create objects of pure force), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken Evil and Lawful creatures), Attack Reflection (Can reflect spells back at the caster), Sound Manipulation, BFR, Word of Chaos can instantly destroy a creature much weaker than Hercules, Extrasensory Perception (True sight allows Hercules to see through both natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts. Hercules can see, hear, and touch everything within a 5 miles radius), Chaos Manipulation, Aura, Telepathy, Power Nullification (Can nullify magic created by Lawful creatures), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase strength and durability), Rage Power, Power Bestowal, Reality Warping, Magic, Creation, Omnilingualism, Non-Physical Interaction, Summoning, and likely many more. Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, possibly Island level+ (Rated as a level 20 fighter, which makes him strong enough to Balors and Pit Fiends. Stated that he's the strongest mortal to have walked the Prime Material Plane) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to the Phaethon. A demigod is so far beyond normal mortals that they can't tell the difference between them and full gods) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (far above people who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat) | At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Superior to his previous incarnation by a notable degree). Higher with his bow (His arrows are incapable being dodged if the target is within half a mile) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can push at least 116 metric tons), higher with rage boosts (Can push at least 464 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, possibly Island Class+ '''| '''Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Small City level+, possibly Island level+ '''| '''Multi-Continent level Stamina: Unknown, presumably High | Limitless (Due to his divine spark Hercules does not need to eat, breathe, or sleep) Range: Standard melee with weapons, kilometers with his longbow | Standard melee with weapons, kilometers with his longbow, hundreds of meters to planetary with various spells, Universal+ with teleportation, Multiversal+ with plane shift Standard Equipment: +5 greatclub, +5 mighty distance composite longbow, skin of the Nemian lion Intelligence: At least Genius (Has an intelligence rating of 20 when Genius is rated at 17) Weaknesses: Extremely quick to anger. Naive. Key: Pre-Ascension | Post-Ascension Note: In his demigod form, Hercules has access to every spell in the Dungeons and Dragons universe. Due to the sheer amount of abilities it would be improper to list them all here. As such they've been ignored, but assume that he is capable of casting any spell in the Player's Handbook. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Tier 6 Category:Greek Gods Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 7